rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Maria Calavera/Affiliation
Family Unnamed Father Maria's father was also a Silver-Eyed Warrior, and as such, was responsible for teaching for her to control her silver eye powers. He also taught her combat skills more generally and is said to be a more modest person, Maria said he would have scolded her for showing off her fighting prowess when she earned her Huntress license. Team RWBY Ruby Rose In "Alone in the Woods", Maria is initially annoyed by Ruby, a child, telling her to go to sleep. But after discovering the girl has silver eyes, she decides to help her to use her powers to destroy the Apathy in the cellar. After they escape Brunswick Farms, she admits to Ruby that she herself had Silver Eyes. In "The Grimm Reaper", she seems touched when Ruby asks for her training to teach her how to use her powers. In "Dead End", Maria cheers up Ruby, who believed she was letting everyone down, by teaching her what she knows about Silvers Eyes. In "Lost", Maria is seemingly impressed by Ruby when the girl stands up to her uncle. In "The Lady in the Shoe", Maria saves Ruby from being attacked by Caroline Cordovin. In "Seeing Red", she helps Ruby in getting close to the Colossus to destroy the cannon. In "Our Way", Maria is hesitant with Ruby using her silver eyes in defeating a Leviathan. She later breathes a sigh relief when her pupil successfully uses her powers to turn the giant Grimm into stone. Weiss Schnee In "Stealing from the Elderly", Maria hushes Weiss' concern for her prosthetic eyes, proving that she is capable of flying an airship. Yang Xiao Long When Maria first meets Yang, she was offended that Yang calls her a defenseless old lady, but soon conceded her point. After Ozpin sealed himself away and the group becomes concerned, Maria quickly takes charge and refuses to let Yang talk her down, telling her and the others that they should find shelter before they freeze to death. In "The Grimm Reaper", after Maria reveals her past as the Grimm Reaper, she tells the group not to try and become like her. When she states that some of them are stronger already, she looks back towards Yang, who looks away in guilt over her treatment of Maria. Ozpin's Group Qrow Branwen Maria does not shy away from showing disapproval of Qrow. In "Alone in the Woods", Maria gets annoyed when Qrow decides to go to drink while the others are preparing to leave. She later calls him an idiot for being drunk while she and the others are trying to escape the Apathy. Despite Qrow's adoration for her when learning Maria used to be the Grimm Reaper he had looked up to and based his weapon from, Maria sullenly calls herself a disappointment and cites that by following her example, Qrow is becoming one as well. She rolls her eyes at his comments when the heroes regroup in the Cotta-Arc household. Her impressions of Qrow continue to dwindle downwards in "Lost" after she and Team RWBY find him drunk out on the sidewalk. After Ruby stands up to him, Maria comments to Qrow that he did not give her enough credit. In "Our Way", however, Maria complements that Qrow didn't do so bad. When he laments on how the student did most of the work, she tells them that he was there for them when they asked for it and to catch them when they fell, literally in Ruby's case. When Qrow expresses how great it was seeing the Grimm Reaper in action, she jokes that he should've seen her when she was his age. Others Oscar Pine There has not been much interaction between them, but Maria helps Oscar up after the impact from Qrow's punch sent him flying into a tree. In "The Coming Storm", Maria seems to be kind to Oscar and offers to read him a story while he keeps the fire going. Tock Tock was responsible for destroying Maria's eyes and ending her career as a Huntress. Maria manages to kill Tock soon after losing her eyes. Caroline Cordovin Cordovin is Maria's enemy. She does not get along with her and calls Cordovin a she-devil. After Cordovin claims Atlas sent her to Argus to uphold its citizens, Maria counters by suggesting that she was deployed to get far away from the kingdom. Her ire with Cordovin is so great that Maria becomes unabashedly cheerful when suggesting that Cordovin may be dead. In "Stealing from the Elderly", Cordovin is downright furious at learning Maria hijacked an Atlesian airship, and Maria in turn greatly annoys Cordovin by eating cashews over the radio in response to Cordovin threatening her and Weiss. She later states that Cordovin has completely lost her mind after she blasted her and Weiss with the Colossus. In "Seeing Red", Maria easily provokes Cordovin into readying the missiles on the cannon so Ruby can decimate them. In "Our Way", Maria is shocked to see Cordovin finishing off the Leviathan that was petrified by Ruby. Pietro Polendina There has not been much interaction between them, but Pietro was the one who built Maria's prosthetic eyes after she lost her real eyes. Maria often comes and visits him every ten years to perform maintenance on her prosthetics. In "The Greatest Kingdom", when she visits Pietro at his clinic, he forgot her until she has to remind him. In "Worst Case Scenario", Maria can be seen comforting Pietro when reveals to Ruby, Weiss, and Maria that he can't donate his Aura again to restore Penny if she gets destroy again. Category:Affiliation pages